Daughter of the Sun
by Livicoyne
Summary: Eva just found out that she's a demigod of the sun god, that was even before Apollo, Helios. Tom can see more than meets the eye.Jess is a healer that can do more than just heal. Disclamer. 1.Spelling,grammer, and the really bad summery/title.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eva gritted her teeth. Her waist long brown flew behind. She was on the run from the police. She didn't know that blowing a hole in something was so wrong at school. She slowed down in a rundown ally. Her breath was quick and heavy. She didn't mean to blow a hole. It was those lizards' ladies. The suddenly changed from stupid cheerleaders to killer lizard ladies. They even had a tails and scales. She couldn't even defend herself much; she didn't have a blade or arrow, just her fists. The hole was made because they were in a science lab. She sighed then went to the long run down Main Street. She was sure that she was getting kicked out of this school this time. That would equal the forth one this year. Eva gave a look around; she actually had no clue where she was. She didn't have time to gather her phone, and/or her extra bag with cloths… or even her backpack. She heard some one step behind her. She turned to look; a girl about a year older than her looked at her from behind a wall. Eva could only see that she had dirty blond hair, Eva didn't know if it was from the dirt it's self or that color, and the eye color of stormy grey.

"Hello?" Eva called out. The girl stepped out; she held a butcher knife in front of her. Her clothes were tattered and mixed with grime and dirt, looked like they use to be jeans and a yellow-green camp tee. She had a crazed look in her eye, like she seen some secret and it was driving her crazy.

"W-Who are you…?" The girl trailed off. Eva put her hands up slowly. "My name is Eva, who are you?" The girl lowered the knife and Eva lowered her hands.

"I'm, uh, Jess, uh, have you seen any," Jess swallowed, she look embarrassed, "S-Spider around?" Eva frowned, "No, why?" Jess shrugged a little.

"I-I, uh, kind of have a mortal….mortal fear of them…" She trailed off again her voice got softer at the end, and then swallowed hard. Eva suddenly heard thumping behind her. A huge looking spider thing came out of the shadows. Jess stared, paralyzed with fear. Her face had the look of mortal terror. Eva rolled out of the way when one of its long legs tried to squash her.

"Give me the knife!" Jess just stood there; Eva ran and grabbed the butcher knife, then pushed Jess out of the way. The spiders' eight eyes looked at Eva's, "You are living on borrowed time demigod." It said. She heard of demigods, one parent a god, the other, a mortal. She gripped the knife until her knuckles turned white.

"You can talk?" The spider's eight eyes blinked at the same time. "Only your kind demigod, but after the message, I must kill you, for my own purpose." The spider crawled towards her.

"What's the reasoning to kill me, after you told me a message?" Eva asked the spider clicked its mandibles. "As I said my own purposes, now here is the message:"

"On the summer solstice, which is tomorrow, they will find you, they will help you, but if you fail with their help, you will cease to exist." The spider blinked again. Eva's eyes flickered to Jess who was behind her. She was gritting her teeth like she was trying not to scream

"Now I think it's time to kill you." The spider lunged at Eva; she stepped forward and sliced at one of its legs. Brown-black ooze dripped from the cut. The cut suddenly closed and all was left was a line indent. Eva looked at the spider in disbelief. It too that time to charged at her and knocked her over, "You can't win demigod." It said. Eva gritted her teeth, her hands turned warm a little because of an unknown source. Her eyes flickered down to see her hands encased in blue fire.

The spider looked down at Eva. "What's that smell?" Eva, without thinking, rammed her hand on its black body, the spider screamed with pain. After awhile the body flopped dead on top of Eva. Her hands where not flaming anymore, they had dark ooze. Her whole body was splattered with it. Jess ran to where she was. She pushes the spider off and looked down.

"Thanks for saving me." She said. Eva looked at her. Her eyelids droopy, her mind felt fogged up with tiredness, she smiled lazily, everything looked like a blur, and she fought o keep consciousness.

"Evil spider, need-need…toooo...sav-" Eva's eyes finally closed, and her head rolled to the side. The darkness that was at the edge of her vision took over.

_Eva looked up at her mom, she was singing and smiling. The aroma of maple syrup and pancakes drafted to her nose. Eva took a deep whiff and sighed with pleasure. Her mom turned around and whipped her hands on her apron. She opened her arms and Eva jumped in. She put her arms around her moms' neck. Her mom smiled, Eva loved it when she smiled, her brown eyes, but hers where light gold, at the same time shined to. _

_ "Oh Evelyn," Her mother sighed and held Eva to her chest, "You are my light." Eva smiled and held on to her mom tighter. Suddenly the scene changed. She was with her mom, the where going somewhere. _

_ Eva looked up at her mom, her brown-blonde hair was whipping her face. "Mom, where are we going?" Her mom looked down, a weary smile on her lips. "I'm going to see your dad. You will stay with grandma." Eva frowned, she didn't like grandma, she smelled weird. _

_She shook her head, _"I don't want to go…don't wana go …don't wana…"

"_You have too-"_

"Wake Up!"

Eva groaned. Her body hurt all over. She heard a voice. "She's up." There was a grunt. Then muttering

"Of course she was awake you idiot, you just yelled wake up in her ear." Eva opened her eyes, Jess, another girl, and a boy. They both were wearing orange t-shirts, jeans, and a string necklace with colored beads. The girl looked like Jess only her eyes where more intent, they didn't have the uncertainness to them. Plus she had a knife strapped to her ankle. The boy was tall; he had black hair and brown eyes. Eva sat up; the guy used her back down though.

"You okay?" Eva looked at the guy, he looked worried.

"I'm fine. Where am I? Who are you?" The girl seemed confused. "How are you okay? You have a temperature over 300 degrees!" The guy sighed.

"Calm down Annabeth. My name is Jeff Storn. Her name is Annabeth Chase. You are in the Health Center near the big house, what a great way to find Camp Half-Blood." Jeff looked at Annabeth who looked as confused as ever, then looked back at Eva shaking his head.

"But Annabeth's right. You have the temperature of over 300 degree, you should be in a coma or dead, even demigods have standers." Eva sat up.

"You guys are crazy, I feel fine." Annabeth looked away and stared out the door, her eyes foggy in thought and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Maybe….Maybe it's because of her god parent….Maybe is a sign…" She muttered, still deep in thought.

Eva got up, her back and hands where still sore, she stretched. She walked over to a window and looked out.

"Wow…" She breathed, the view was amazing. There where horse stables, a rock wall (It had a red liquid, lava, roiling down the sides), and a lake. There has to be much more, Eva thought. She could only see what was from the window. She looked back Jeff.

"Can I go out?" She asked. He looked nervous. "Um sure…just try not to get yourself killed." She didn't know if he was taking it seriously or just joking. She walked pasted Annabeth who was still looking out the door, mumbling to herself.

She ran down the steps, "This is such a cool place." She muttered. Her caramel eyes flickered and looked around. She looked behind her and saw Jess walking towards her.

"This is amazing!" She yelled to her. Jess nodded and smiled. Her grey eyes were still tense and had a slight crazy, but she looked cleaner, her hair was now blond, she was wearing a new shirt that was orange with a Pegasus and letters that say Camp Half-blood and new jeans.

"Yep… whoa," Jess stepped back. Eva furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Above your head," She pointed. Above her head was a glowing yellow orange sign. It looked like the sun, with flares coming off the side. Eva looked up; she only saw a glimpse of yellow. He sign moved with her. She swatted above her head.

"What is it?" Eva didn't feel anything.

"Um, A sign of a sun..." Annabeth came out, running. "I saw you running around, what-oh." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Helios the sun," Eva's brows knitted. "Wait, so is there a sun that I didn't know about?" Annabeth sighed like it was a question asked every day.

"There are two suns. One that scientists made up, and ours, Helios was the original sun with the chariot, Apollo took his place when he died…Actually; tectenily he lost his immortality." Annabeth rubbed the back of her head. "Hm, how did he…." Annabeth started to pace, the sign wavered and disappeared.

"That explains about your hands and the burning." Annabeth stopped walking and looked at her.

"She did what?" Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed. Eva blinked.

"Her hands started to glow and when she touched the spider, it…kind of burned it." Jess swallowed. Annabeth turned around and grabbed Eva's arm.

"We need to see Rachel."

**Okay, so theres the first chapter, hope you like it! - Livi **

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tom looked around their new home. He always hated moving, expectably since he lived in California. The room was bare and boring, he sighed.

"Nothing like LA," He muttered. He sighed and swung the duffle bag onto the old bed. Outside it started to rain, the grey over hang was heavy with water. Tom heard his mother call, "Tommy! Come down and meet our neighbors. Tom sighed again and walked down stairs. Down stairs was just as bad as his room, it looked like someone erased with a pencil then hit it with a hammer. Boxes scattered the ground. His mom held the door out and was talking to someone.

She laughed, "Yep that's him alright," She turned to look at Tom, "Oh, here his is now." She widened the door. Two people, a man and a woman, where standing there. Tom stepped back; their eyes were red, no whites of their eyes or pupils. They smiled, they had pointy teeth that where mossy yellow and a long tongue that was purple. The woman looked a little see through a little. His mother was oblivious to what they look that.

"Come on in Mr. and Mrs.….."

"Mores," The man said. Mr. Mores looked at Tom with his glassy orb-like eyes. Tom swallowed hard.

"Hello." He gave a small wave then started to back away; His mom caught him in the act. "Don't be rude. Dinner's almost ready, why don't you come in?" Mr. Mores nodded.

"Thank you, would you like some help with the food?" Mrs. Mores asked.

"Oh no, you don't have to help."

"I insist the boys can get to know each other." She smiled. Tom's mom got a dazed look on her face.

"Sure, Tom, you can go into the living room with Mrs. Mores. Get to know each other. We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." She walked, a little too stiff for Tom's sake, into the kitchen and Mrs. Morse followed after her.

"Let's go, my boy, we have much to discuss." Tom felt a shiver down his spine from how Mr. Mores said the last word. Once they got into the living room, Tom turned around. Mr. Mores grinned evilly.

"Boy, you shouldn't be alone with me." His face changed, Tom gasped; it was even more hideous than it was.

"Uh, what are you?" The thing, that Tom was sure was not Mr. Morse any more, smirked.

"A troll, and you see, this is my bridge, I live right under you. Ha! Your mom is weak, Mrs. Mores was illusion. But you saw right through me. Now I need to termite you or you could spill." The troll lunged at him; he jumped out of the way just in time. It seemed to grow, its hands turning bigger, the cloth ripped to show green skin, and his hair turned swampy seaweed. Tom looked into a box that they still needed to unpack, a gold-bronze sword that was a family heirloom was there. He took it and swung just as the troll lunged again. The troll looked at Tom with his beady eyes, and then looked down.

"I'll be back, and I will get my revenge." He said, and then puffed into smoke. Tom's heart raced. He needs to get out of there. He had no idea where, but he needed to go. He looked for a piece of paper and a pencil. Found one in a box labeled SCHOOL. He scribbled a note on why he was leaving then he snuck out.

He looked around, still holding the sword; it was actually in the belt loop of his jeans. It was like a fencing sword but a little wider. He looked up as the over cast started to rain.

"This couldn't get any worse." He muttered. He trudged through, the now flooded, street. He stopped, moving his wet brown hair out of his eyes. He looked up, a horse. He took a double look, wait, with wings? He shook his head, no, that can't be right he thought. But he was, it landed in front of him.

"H-Hi big horse with wings," He said. The horse brayed. It lay down and folded its wings.

"_I'm Pegasus, not a horse. Anyway, come with me Tom, I will get you somewhere safe."_ Tom jerked back and looked around, "_Ugh, It's me you idiot, the horse. Just trust me."_ The horse jerked its head like a motion to get on. He shrugged then climbed on. There where weirder things, like that troll. Its feathers where soft and warm, it stood and started to run, stretching its wings and took off.

**Yeah, so theres chapter 2, comment plz! I hope you like it! -Livi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel, as Eva found out, was the oracle…or something. She had red hair, pale skin and green eyes. She had a blue barrette in her hair. She looked at Eva like she had two heads when she told her the story.

"You have a temperature of 300 degrees?" Eva nodded. Annabeth looked at Rachel; Eva noticed that her look actually looked more like a glare.

"Well, then-urk!" Rachel's eyes turned green, and a green smoke moved around the cave.

_Three will go to where the bones in a circle lay_

_Death will rise to meet the mortal seer that will fight for life_

_The mark of the old and new sun will bear upon the earth till the fight of the demigods._

Annabeth caught her when the green mist disappeared. Rachel rubbed her face and stood.

"Thanks. What did I say?"Eva tilted her head; her face was etched in confusion.

"Uh, you don't remember?" Rachel shook her head, "It's a whole different person when that happens. I don't remember a thing."

"Oh." Eva nodded. Annabeth looked at Rachel.

"So, the words," Rachel clapped her hands, "Yes, can you please recite the words." Eva nodded then said the words. When she was done, Rachel had a thinking look.

"Two will go to where the bones in a circle lay, what does that mean? Bones in a circle…" Suddenly someone that looked like Annabeth, but with a helm and armor, came running in.

"Annabeth, come quickly, a Pegasus came in with someone on his back, it's not one of ours." Annabeth looked alarmed, "Thank you Tim, I'll be right out." Tim nodded then ran back, Annabeth turned to Eva and Rachel.

"Come with me, I think something bigger is about to happen." They followed Annabeth to where the Tim was. Eva looked at the horse in awe. It was a beautiful white, its feathers looked soft, and it had one brown and the other blue.

"_I admire that you like me_" A voice sounded. Eva looked around alarmed. The horse snorted.

"_That's exactly what Tom did._" The horse threw his head back, A boy about Eva's age slid off. He was tan, muscular. He had brown hair that was messed up with brown eyes. He looked like a LA beach boy, Eva thought. He had a bronze-gold looking sword at his side. He looked at her and smiled shyly.

"Hi." He held out his hand. She looked at it, and then shook it.

"I'm guessing that you're Tom?" She asked he looked alarmed. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"The horse told me."

"_I have a name, Windblow." _Windblow neighed in protest. "_I'm better than a horse."_

"Ah, you can hear the hor- Windblown to?" Eva nodded. They were still looking at each other when Annabeth came up behind Eva.

"Uh, excuse me, but how did you get here?" Tom let go of Eva's hand, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Windblow took me," Annabeth's grey eyes looked at Tom.

"You're not a demigod are you?" Tom shrugged. His brown eyes looked at Eva's light gold.

"I really don't know," He sighed looking down. Windblow nudged both of them with his nose.

"_I'm hungry; can I get something to eat?_" Eva looked at Windblow and nodded. "Yeah over there. You can get something like apples." Annabeth looked at Tom, who was looking down at his feet then to Eva, who watching Windblow go, then to Windblow who was trotting away.

"You can both here him?" Annabeth asked they nodded simultaneously, "Yeah…I guess." Tom said. Annabeth shook her head in disbelief.

"I'll be back; I need to… think." She went off in the opposite direction.

Jess looked around at the sick people, some had minor cuts and bruises, the others had full casts and slings around them. Jeff and some of the other where bussing around.

"Uh, do you need any help?" Jeff looked at her form where he was.

"Sure, can you get that water over there, with that cup Fred needs it. He's near the door." Jess nodded. She grabbed the pitcher and went over to where Fred was sitting; he had sling over his left arms. She poured the water.

"Here," He smiled and thanked her, gulping it thirstily.

"How did you get that?" She asked, he finished then threw it into garbage near him.

"Uh, Hide and seek. One of Ares kids threw me across the pond." She touched it. She closed her eyes. She heard clicks. Fred sighed, in what sounded like relief. She opened her eyes, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What did you do?" He carefully moved his arm out of the sling, and stretched it.

"It's healed." He muttered. Jeff came over, "What happened?"

"She healed my arm. Like, it's not broken any more." Jeff examined Fred's arm, his eyebrows shot up once he was done.

"Wow." He breathed, he looked at her. "How did you do that?" She shrugged.

"I just touched his arm and it 'melted' away." Jeff shook his head, "You're a living hospital." She shrugged.

"Uh, I'll take that as a complement." He laughed. "Yeah," He stood up, looking at Fred.

"Come with me for a second." She followed him to where a girl lay. She was in her early teens. Her eyes where glassy, another girl was looking at her, holding her hand. They looked the same, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Only the girl in the bed was a lot paler.

"Stacy this is Jess, Jess, Stacy. Trine, Stacy's twin sister, was in a bad ascendant, she got frozen from the inside, and her mind is now almost dead. Do you mind if you can try what you did?" Stacy looked up and nodded quickly. "Anything to help my sister," Jeff motioned Jess to stand where he was.

"Try to do what you did." He muttered, she nodded and then touched the girl. She was freezing, Jess shook a little. Then closed her eyes, she heard a gasp, she felt the skin turn warmer. She opened her eyes, Trine's eyes were not a misty, they where now clear and her skin was a light pink like she was having a fever or got reheated from being in a ice cube. She coughed and a puff of mist came out. She laid back and breathed a sigh of relief. Stacy pulled her sister close and started to sob.

"Trine…Trine…" Her sister looked startled then set in and hugged her sister. Jess smiled warmly. I did something good today, she thought, but it will never compete to what she did. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked, and Jeff was nodding and smiling. She felt all warm in side, she decided to enjoy the moment and forget her past for a while, but it will always haunt her.

**Ooo...Tom and Eva meet. Jess finds out some of her power...wonder where that leads... Any ways, heres chapter 3, hope you like it!**

**-Livi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tom stretched himself on his new bed; it was against the wall in, what he was told, the Apollo cabin. Eva, the girl with those gold eyes, she seemed nice. He got a new shirt, and pants, and other stuff like toothpaste and tooth brush. They haven't touched his sword yet, which was okay with him, he kept it with him at all times since the troll incident. He sighed then looked up at the bottom of the top bed. This place is nothing like I ever seen, he mused. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Might as well get some sleep, he thought. He shifts to his side and he drifted off to a light sleep.

_He looked around the café; his light blue eyes scanned the crowed room. He was looking for someone, her face popped up, black hair, brown eyes. I can't wait, he thought. He hasn't seen her in years. He felt a light tapping on his shoulder, he turned. _

"_Violet," He tackled her in a bear hug and swung her around. She laughed then hugged back. _

"_Oh, I've missed you Justin." She said into his chest. He hugged her. Suddenly there was shaking of the cement and two guys came up from the ground. One was brown haired with blue eyes, the other had black hair with violet eyes. _

_Violet looked at them alarmed. "What are you doing here?" She asked the man bared his teeth in a crude smile. He had two long K-9s. _

"_I got my eyes on you, I have been. Remember that daddy does care for your safety. Now, Violet, come to daddy." He held out his arms in a hugging jester. Violet shook her head and grabbed Justin's arm tighter. _

"_No. I know what you are. I can see you, I can see right through you. You don't scare me anymore." She muttered. He laughed. The other man looked at Justin. _

"_How about you my son, do you see through our disguises to the mortal?" Justin bared his teeth, putting his other arm protectively over Violets. "Of course I do. You're just blind to see that I do." _He felt some one shaking his shoulder. Tom opened his eyes, what was that? He thought. He shook it off, it was probably nothing. He looked up, Elsa, a little girl that had black hair and caramel colored eyes was looking at him, she had a smile on her face.

"Dinners ready," He nodded and rubbed his face. "Thanks, I'll be down in a second." She nodded back then ran off. Tom stretched and yawned. Scratching his head he went out, the bright light of the sun set greeted him. Better than rain, he thought and chuckled. He walked down to where there where picnic tables. He picked out a few faces that he knew, Eva was sitting alone at a gold-yellow table, playing with her food, and Annabeth was at Athena's table. He decided to sit with Eva. As he got down, suddenly a girl blocked his way. She was about twice his size; he came from, what he thought, was the Ares table.

"Uh, can you move out of the way please?" He asked nicely, she chuckled. "A little newbie asking me to move out of his way? Well then, you are new, and I'm going to make you learn the hard way." She sounded like she was forced to rhyme. She made a face when she said that. She pushed him, she was way stronger than he expected. He fell to the grounded. Eva stopped eating and looked up. She frowned as Tom scrambled up.

"I don't want any trouble." He said, she laughed; the entire Ares table did to, they where all looking at him. "'I don't want any trouble'," She imitated in a voice nothing like Tom's.

"Yeah, well I don't care." She looked at him and smirked, "Newbie." She shoved him down again, harder. He crashed to the floor and hit his head just enough to make his head spin a little. Eva stood and went over to him, she held out a hand.

"Need a hand?" He grabbed it and she helped him up. "Thanks." She nodded then crossed her arms, looking down. Tom tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" She shrugged, looking up at him. "Nothing…I was- I was just thinking. Are you going to Apollo's table? There over there." Eva pointed to a table that was twice as long as the others.

"No, I was going to sit with you, you looked alone." Eva looked down again, this time shaking her head.

"You can't." Tom tilted his head. "Why?"

"I don't know, you can ask Annabeth, but she said that you can't switch tables." She sighed then started to walk back to her table. Tom frowned to himself, something wasn't right; he was going to find out.

Eva walked back to the table from where Tom was looking at her. She couldn't shake the feeling of that dream. That girl, Violet, it felt like she was connected with her somehow. She shook her head and sat down. I'm going crazy, she thought, moving her elbows and tomato juice around on her plate. One of her favorite foods, but even that couldn't shake that weird feeling. She saw out of the corner of her eye a movement, she shook it off until she heard a thud in front of her. She looked up, Jess. She was grinning impishly. Eva tilted her head.

"What?" Jess started to talk when Tom came and sat down next to Eva, "I don't care what they say, I'm sitting here." Eva just looked at him. Jess looked at him to, and then nodded in agreement.

"Wait, who are you?" Tom ate a mouth full then looked up, chewed, then swallowed. "Tom. New here." Jess nodded then looked back at Eva who was still looking at Tom.

"Me to, any ways," She coughed, "I have the power… of healing people entirely." She said dramatically. Eva looked at Jess with a confused look.

"You have the power of what?" Jess shook her head in disappointment at Eva.

"I said that I had the power of healing…completely." She stretched out the word 'said'. Eva kitted her brows. That's pretty cool, she thought. She took a bite of her now cold elbows and chewed thoughtfully.

"Hmm. When did you learn this?" She asked. Eva had to say, she was curious. Jess smiled at her friend's sudden interest.

"Today, I helped almost everyone there. Besides this one kid who was actually not sick. He just wanted to get out of training when—" She stopped abruptly when there was a blinding light to their side. The whole dinner looked right. Even the loudest kids looked. A man with light brown hair and gold eyes walk towards Eva, Tom and, Jess. He stopped then flashed a blinding smile at every one who was staring. The girls giggled, mostly Aphrodite's girls. He doesn't look half bad either, Eva thought. The man was wearing a light grey suit with a white shirt and a yellow tie on his built figure.

"Hello." His voice was silky and low. He walked slowly, taking his time, to Eva and her friends. Eva sat with her jaw slack. She know who this was, she was surprised that she didn't realize it before. He stopped before her, smiling.

"Hello Evelyn." He said looking into her eyes.

"Dad," She said. Almost every one gasped. Then she heard there whispers.

"I thought he was dead."

"He doesn't look a day older than 30."

"I wonder what happened." Eva ignored the talking and focused on her dad. Her dad that she only seen only twice in her life, once at a picnic that was when she was 5 and the most recent, when she was 12 and saw him talking to her mother, and then left without saying good bye. But _that _was when she didn't know she was a demigod that was when she had a reason to love him more than now. She pushed away the feeling that where threatening to settle. She flicked her eyes down and shook her head. She looked back up and glared up at him with sudden anger. The kids around them could feel the tension, mostly because of Eva. He had a calm, happy, warm aura. Like nothing bad would happen to you. She could feel it ebb away her anger; the other kids could feel it to. Helios eyes flickered to Tom, then to Jess, he looked back at Eva who was still staring at him.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked opening his arms. She stood up. You could hear a pin drop around them. Eva didn't like the silence, it seemed to haunt her, and if she made the wrong move she would have a mob after her. Well that's what it seemed like. She hugged him he closed her. She could hear the relief; even her dad seemed to relax more.

"I know you're mad, I'll talk to you later I need to talk with someone first." He whispered into her ear. She nodded into his suit. They broke away and Eva sat down. She could feel her face blushing as the adrenalin from the surprise went away; she now knew how many kids where watching. Helios smiled at his daughter then looked to the crowd.

"I need to speak to Chiron does anyone know where he is?" Annabeth stumbled out, but Eva saw that she was shoved. She straitened, smoothing her cloths, then went up to Helios.

"I-I do. Come with me." He nodded and started to follow her; he paused and looked over at his shoulder, looking at Eva out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, and I gave a little present in your room, hope you don't mind." He winked his golden eyes mysterious, giving away nothing. Eva tilted her head, looking after him as he caught up with Annabeth who was keeping her head tilted down and walking stiffly. I wonder why, Eva thought, and then she remembered that she thought he was 'dead'.

Oh well. She looked back at her friends who were staring at her. "Wow, that was your dad?" Jess asked in disbelief. Eva nodded a little. Tom smiled, "That was awesome."

Eva smiled shyly and pushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Hey, I'm going to my cabin to see what he gave, want to come?" Then nodded quickly and jumped up and Eva started to move towards her cabin, wondering what the gift was.

**So! I actually had this just lying aroung waiting for me to put it up on fanfiction. i keep forgetting, geezes i have ADAH for writing. Anyways, hope you like it! **

**-Livi**


End file.
